He deserves to know
by auraluna7
Summary: A Valentine's day story: Usagi has a secret and Mamoru would do anything to find out...One shot


Disclaimer: I don't own any character related to Sailor Moon. Just this little tale.

Ok so breaking my own style I'm writing this non Haruka&Michiru's fic to my dear friend Ashja for Valentine's Day, I hope you'll enjoy.

He deserves to know...

by auraluna 7

Chapter 1

Settings: Post stars. 3 days before Valentine's day

Usagi was spending a nice afternoon with her dear friend Rei, Mamoru had promised to pick her up after work, however that day Mamoru had the luck to get out of his shift a little earlier and decided to surprise her little Usako by getting before and taking her for a romantic date, he stepped out of his car and climb the steps to the temple thinking where to take her, he approached Rei's house when a unique sound stop him... Usagi's crying scream...

"But I have too!"

"NO you don't!"

"Rei I cannot lie anymore!"

"Omission is not necessary a lie..."

Mamoru stop to listen closer, he hated spy on them but Usagi's tone make him nervous.

"But you know I'm right, he deserves to know.:."

"You'll break his heart"

Usagi looked at her friend with her blue eyes filled with tears. "I know but Mamo-chan deserves to know...·"

"It's been so long Usagi why do have to bring it up know?"

"I cannot stand another Valentine's day with this burden..."

Mamoru's heart stop for a second with the terrible pain of this revelation. What was she hiding? Which terrible secret had she been keeping? 'It'll break his heart...' Perhaps...

"Usako-baka stop being stubborn and let this thing go once and for all, you love Mamoru right?" The blonde girl nodded. "We should better finish this essay or you'll never graduate from high school..."

Mamoru walked a few steps feeling lightheaded, of all the things he might have thought that could break their love, a secret, Usagi's secret, was the only one he never thought of. "_What is it that your hidding Usako? I have to find out soon...Today"_

-------------------------o---------------------------o-------------------------

"Mamo-chan is there something wrong?" Mamoru turn to see his beautiful girlfriend hanging from his arm and weighted his words.

"No" "_How could she look so cool when she's lying to my face?"_

"OK then, why don't we go to eat something ah? I'm starving...Mamo-chan are you listening to me?"

"_Look at her, she says she's hungry I'm hungry too...for the truth!" _ "Sure Usako, where do you want to go?" Mamoru's words where lost when Usagi looked a huge poster pasted on wall... a Three Light Concert Poster.

"I didn't knew they were back! Mamo-chan take me to see them ...yes?" Mamoru's eyes went from the gigantic poster back to Usagi back to the poster, back to Usagi, he had an insight... "_Seiya...that little SOB he's the secret! Could this be? Could my beautiful bride betray me with that changing-sex freak? Hum..."_

Usagi of course had already lost interest in the so called concert over a hot-dog stan and ran to it, Mamoru looked really fool in the middle of the street trying to concentrate on his conspiracy theories. "Mamo-chan hot dogs!"

Mamoru payed for the 3 hot dogs she ate and they sat down in a bench looking at the sunset, Usagi thinking how romantic this evening was, Mamoru thinking ways to choke Star fighter ... "So... why are you so eager to go to the three lights concert ah?"

Usagi turn to look at him with mustard all over her princess face. "Cause they are my friends..."

"Looking forward to see your beloved Seiya?" "_Deny it!"_

"Not really, I lend him a few Cd's he never return! Can you believe it? Thinking it through we better not go to that concert at all"

"_Ha! Smart move..."_ "Usako, can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Did you and Seiya ever..."

Usagi blinked once, twice and then she open her mouth. "What?"

"You know"

Usagi shook her head confussed. "No I don't"

"No games Usako, did you or didn't you?"

"What?"

"_Whether she's tricking me or she has no idea what I'm talking about..." _"Dated, kissed, who knows!"

Usagi placed a hand on her mouth with horror, her blue eyes filled with tears. " NO! How can you ask me something like that, of course not!" And the she burst into tears, people passing by look at them Mamoru felt guilty and way too embarrased.

"_I'm an idiot" _"Sorry Usako, I don't know where did I get such stupid idea, please don't cry anymore" Usagi sob a little more but then she smiled when Mamoru hugged her and kiss her softly. "_That's not the secret, damn!" "_ Let's take you home Usagi, it's getting late..."

-------------------------o--------------------------o----------------------

"I need and advise guys"

"Do tell Odango what can we do for you?"

"We are glad to help you Usagi"

Usagi was sitting down in front of the two persons she consider to knew everything it had to be know about grown ups' love: Haruka and Michiru, there were only two more days for Valentine's day and she needed to find a way to reveal Mamoru her dark secret.

"See it's about Mamoru..."

"I'll kick his ass! Did he hurt you?" Haruka stand up fiercely, rising her fist on the air, Michiru looked at her with embarrase and pull her jacket to get her down on the seat.

"Let her talk Haruka! What is it Usagi?"

Usagi zipped her ice tea and sighted. "Mh...where do I begin?"

Mamoru hadn't be able to sleep all night long, inspite of his antecedents of being a rational man he was at the edge of insanity, he had been following Usagi all they long and he was now ridiculously hiding behind some bushes to spy her while she was having tea with Haruka and Michiru. "_If someone sees me I'll die of shame... I can't hear what they are saying oh no...what if she told them the secret yet and I didn't hear?"_

"Well Odango I think whatever the issue might be you should be honest with him"

"Haruka is right Usagi, he'll understand, trust is the base of every sucessfull marriage, how do you think our marriage works?"

Usagi looked surprised and turn to look at Michiru and then Haruka. "Are you guys married? How come I've never met your husbands?" Haruka swetadropped and Michiru just shook her head smiling, their princess was far too naive.

"Odango Michiru and I are married to each other"

Usagi blinked a lot, the blushed hard and then laught hysterically. "You're 'punking' me right?"

Haruka opened her mouth once more, but Michiru touch her hand and whispered. "Don't try it's worthless"

"Well I think I better get going now..."

"Ok call us anytime princess"

"I will" Usagi left the restaurant smiling , the when she was just at the door she froze up and her smile cracked...

"I told you she won't get it Ruka she's too innocent"

"Well at list we tried..."

"OH MY GOD THEY ARE LESBIANS!" Usagi's scream filled the room, Haruka cought hardly and blushed, Michiru looking rather elegant just zipped her tea smiling.

"Ok perhaps she's not that innocent..." Michiru glanced outside to look for the shocked Usagi and she saw her running down the street, when she noticed someone coming out of a set of bushes "hey isn't that Mamoru?"

"Where?"

"There coming out of the bushes..."

"Yeah, that's him... see Michi? Next time you wish to complain about me being jealous think I've never spy you throught the bushes!"

"How about that time in Nagano?"

"Damn, you and your excellent memory..."

-----------------------o---------------------o---------------------

Usagi still had blush on here cheeks when she get back home, but the memory of 'the secret' whipe it away, she laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling wondering how she was going to fix this...

"I have to tell Mamo-chan I just need a way to bring it out..."

On the other side of town Mamoru laid awake too, looking at Usagi's picture.

"What is is Usako?"

--------------------------o--------------------o------------------

The next day Usagi had an appointment in Makoto's house who was baking the cookies she'll to give Mamoru, since the last time she tried to cook for him he ended in the ER having his stomach pumped.

"Mako-chan can I ask you something?"

"Sure Usagi-chan what is it? Watch out you are spilling the batter..."

"I'm sorry, so Mako-chan do you think that if you have a secret that might hurt your loved one you still have to tell him and be true to him?"

Makoto looked down to her friend with tears on her eyes. "I would have wanted that the boy how broke my heart have been honest to me Usagi, of course you need to tell that person the truth... is this about Mamoru Usagi? What is it?"

"Well I haver this secret Mako-chan..."

Mamoru was kneeled behind Mako-chan's kitchen window trying to hear, his efforts where going to be repayed just now that Usagi was telling her secret to Makoto.

"What are we doing here Mamoru?"A whisper made Mamoru jump and turned around to see Minako kneeled next to him looking excited.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered back.

"Don't know, I came to see Makoto but since you look to be having so much fun Mamoru I came to join you...why are we whispering?"

"I'm trying to listen to something...shh"

"Oh I feel like a Super spy!"

Mamoru shook his head with misbelief, why everyone he knew was this crazy? He tried to pay attention to Usagi and Makoto's conversation once more.

"So what do you think Mako-chan?"

"It's terrible Usagi, all this years and you have not told him?"

"I know, I've lived trying to tell him but I don't want to hurt him"

"Oh Usagi-chan I'm not so sure now about you telling him..."

"_Damn! She already told her! Now how I'm suppose to find out the secret ah?"_

"So are we finish spying Mamoru?"

Minako's voive made Mamoru turn around, she had forgotten she was still there. "yes we do"

"OK the I'll go inside to see the girls..."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You like being a spy right? Minako nodded, oh this was exciting! "I need a favor Mina-chan I need you to find out Usagi's secret"

"Oh Mamoru you should have come to me before, I'm an expert in this..."

--------------------------o----------------------------o-----------------------

"Mina-chan why are you wearing a trench coat and sunglasses here?"

"Never mind Usagi, there's something really important I wish to know"

"OK, what?"

"I need...wait" Minako bring out of her bag a battery lamp and point it at Usagi.

"Ouch it's too bright! Why are you doing that Minako?"

"Now Usagi Tsukino if that's your real name of course..."

"What are you talking about? Could you please hurry I have a date with Mamo-chan"

"Aha! So you know him!"

"He's my boyfriend!"

"Aha! You admit it! Now tell me the secret!"

"What secret? Mina what are those ropes for?"

"Tell me your secret Usagi"

"What are you talking about Minako?"

"Aha! How did you knew my name?"

"You are crazy!" Usagi stand up to leave, she was getting late for her Valentine's date.

Mianako run to catch her up."Wait Usagi, I have to tell Mamoru the secret I promised"

Usagi turned around to face her friend with fire in her eyes. "What exactly did he made you promise Minako?"

-----------------------o-----------------------o-------------------

Mamoru was upset and nervous, he was waiting for Usagi at their favorite restaurant, wondering why Minako haven't called him yet. "_Perhaps cause she's a moron and she didn't find out" _He sighted, usagi was getting late...

"Happy Valentine's day Mamo-chan!" Mamoru jumped with surprise, he was glad to see Usako so pretty in a pink dress.

"Happy Valentine's day Usako!" They hugged and Mamoru felt relief, after seeing her so loving and sweet 'the secret' seemed less and less important. They had a nice romantic dinner together and after that they went to Mamoru's apartment to exchange gifts...

"Wait till you see what I got for you this year!" Usagi then looked rather serious and hold her lover's hand.

"We need to talk Mamoru"

_"Mamoru? Oh no that's not a good sign" _"Ah...sure."

"I know you know about the secret so I'm going to tell you the truth, I just hope you'll love me after this..." Usagi's voice break she was about to cry. Mamoru swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready"

"Mamo-chan I... I..."

"Yes?" _"Please Usagi, I love you, please..."_

"I hate teddy bears! That first Valentine's day when I said I liked your present I was lying, I hate teddy bears and you give me one every Valentine's day and I can't take it anymore, I'm so sorry!"

Mamoru looked into his brides teary eyes and laugh. "I'm sorry Usako..."

Usagi blinked confussed at Mamoru's reaction, he didn't seem angry on the other hand. "Sorry? Why are you sorry Mamo-chan?"

"Cause you're not going to like your present this year, I bought you a gigant teddy bear..."

Usagi laughed too, then she sit closer to Mamoru and grabbed his shirt collar. "Well you'll have give me some other present then..."

Mamoru stop laughing and after looking into her eyes he kissed her. "I love you Usako"

"I love you Mamo-chan happy Valentine's day"

(There, it was not the greatest fic ever written of all but I hope you might like it. Happy Valentine's day Ashja!)


End file.
